Hiddenfolk/OC Sandbox
Tiebreaker! Solstice Blume/Entropy Hiberne Dante Sinistrum/Beatrice Miller Reworks and ocs who need further development Artemis Mire-The Buried Moon *i REALLY didnt do this story justice **im just playing around dont mind me, *Female-???-Irish *Motifs-Moor plants like heather, bronze age celtic jewellery, moons, bogs, *Clothing style- *Colours- Dark green, lilac, silver *likes nail art and palanteology *also geology and folklore *Inquisitive *Owns pet fish, likes marine life **Cause. Tides Chrysopoeia Twardowska *Nonbinary-????-Lunarian **Polish/Chinese, in non fantasy terms *Motifs- Alchemical symbols always. Moons, *Clothing style- Polish nobleman. (Szlachta) Mainly takes inspo from masculine clothes and they lean androgynous. *Colours- Red, navy, oranges *They just need further development * Clover Sparr- The Beam *Female-Lesbian-German *Motifs- Feathers, rainbows, clovers, chickens *Clothing style-2010s basic girl. Basically. *Colours- Rainbows, black and white *Peppy *Friendly and sociable *Light of the party and a natural entertainer *Jokester *Her pet Silkie chicken is the light of her life *She's not a very skilled magician (illusion magics the only stuff she can do, but not well) *likes hairdressing *acts dumber than she is so she can get away with more stuff Entropy Hiberne - Dark Fairy from Sleeping Beauty *Female-Ace Panromantic-Irish *Motifs- Thorns, roses, winter, luna moths, moons, celtic knots and braids *Clothing style- Cross between loose pagan/traditional clothig and 60s clothing, very pastel. Possible outfit inspo: fairy and pagan goth *Colours- Blue, pink, white *Inspo- Stealing Sheep *Pagan *Her thoughts and her body language don't sync up very well *Tends to overthink and rehearse everything she wants to say, and tends to say very little *She has a reputation of being very dark and cold because when she does speak it ends up being a bit too heavy in tone Ibycus- The Crane Wife *Female-Pan-Japanese *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- *Extremely private. *Even if it doesnt need to be kept secret well, she hates the idea of people having the right to her secrets Infelicity DeCrypt *Female-Pan-??? *Motifs- plague doctor masks, camo, skeletons, gothy architecture, chainmail *Clothing style- *Colours- *Just playing around for now dont get ur hopes up lmao *Design-wise i think itd be fun to go big. Gothy asymmetrical marrionettey corpse or whatever *however im also very fond of her og design *personality need tweaked Solstice Blume - Prince from Sleeping Beauty *Nonbinary-???-??? *Motifs- Suns, Blue flowers, ferns, dawn *Clothing style-Androgynous princely (some inspo from ouji lolita but more pared back) *Colours- Blue, green, gold/yellow *Springtime *Quiet slightly timid *Keeps to themselves *major case of protagonist complex **(wants to see the big world, since theyre p sheltered, constantly wants to escape) *They're 'awakening' in the sense that theyre starting to gain an awareness of the world at large and gaining perspective. *Half ogre Heron Cupid - Death and Cupid *Needs a rework tbh so back to the drawing board (aka here) *Male (Intersex)-Gay-French/Greek *Has Albinism *Motifs-birds, honeycomb, bees (might move this) arrows *Clothing style- (Gonna be reworked) grecian crossed with... 'bleeding heart' aesthetics *Colours- Pink, white, gold *smth smth live drive death drive *personality needs to be figured out originally i think hes like outwardly soft but also a grouch which ive definitely done before Euglossa Cupid- Death and Cupid *Heron has a twin now and shes very cool *Female-???-French/Greek *Motifs-bees, purple flowers (irises maybe) arrows, skulls *Clothing style- Grecian plus an #edgier twist *Colours- Darker pink, white, gold *one of these two is gonna be death and one cupid, i think? (Sorry ethan i put so many parallels in ur design but bleh) Montana Górski- The Water Nixie *i like her design if i think of something ill do it *maybe make her a cool kid *Geology Mallory Balin- Balin and Balan *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Swords, armour, dunno *Clothing style- Knight *Colours- Black, silver, ??? *Gonna nix the crybaby thing *Change the backstory *dark pacifist historian maybe Solsticeconceptpalettes-byhidden.jpeg|Solstice concept palettes Entropypalette-byhidden.jpeg|Entropy palette Heronethan-byhidden.png Smoleuglossa-byhidden.jpeg Euglossaconceptart-byhidden.png|Euglossa Montana.png Entropyandleabusts-byhidden.jpeg Entropybust-byhidden.jpeg Entropychalkpastel-byhidden.jpeg Entropyrandombust.jpeg Random Concepts Angelic Charming-Damsel Legacy *Female-Bisexual-??? *Motifs- angel wings, tba *Clothing style- Hime Gyaru inspired *'Let them eat cake' type *Indulges in her own interests to the detriment of other's comfort *Obsessed with villain legacies *loves action photography, often provokes attacks/puts herself in distress just so princes and knights come to her aid. Cause cool pics *Zero self preservation *Throws money at things she likes *Possibly a sponsor for other students Rightful Charming- random Charming legacy *Female-Pan *Motifs- coronation wear, swords *Clothing style-Inspired by classic lolita, v clean, v straighforward *Colours-Blue *stepford smiler *cynical Diagetic Charming *??? *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- Green *from wonderland, but not a wonderland legacy *v deadpan, no one knows what theyre thinking *breaks the fourth wall while trying to pretend its not there Galatea Mirare- In Love With a Statue *Female-???-??? *Motifs-Marble, mirrors, ivy *Clothing style- ??? *Colours-??? *Overwhelmingly beautiful, even for eah standards *She wishes she was ugly tho *Frustrated that beautys the only thing she's valued for esp as she didn't earn it herself *She's not very skilled at stuff, and kind of clumsy but people forgive her cause ykno shes uwu cute clumsy girl *this frustrates her too, she wants to be seen for what she is, and also be good at something *Half giant *Resting Grecian statue face *She's the daughter of a chaotic neutral wizard and a grand duchess giant, in her opinion she should not be this incompetent *she's a magic mirror repairwoman *maybe at some point she did use her beauty a whole lot but now nope Bai Xifeng- Snow White Fire Red *Female-???-Chinese *Motifs-Fire, snow, thread, tba *Clothing style- Rich *Colours- Red, Bronze, Blue *Half ogre Aenon (surname tbd)-swfr *Male-???-Indian *Motifs- Fountains, *Clothing style- Rich *Colours- *Rich country club boyo *Huge ego, boasts a lot *Flaunts his wealth, throws money around with wild abandon *Elitist *Thinks money is a replacement for personality tbh rip him Devilah Ex. Machina-Either Mephistopheles or the one from Twardowski *Sugary willy wonka-esque *internally a void *faustian *constantly baiting people into going further * *Im kinda into the name Devilah Excelsior Machina (Diabolus Ex Machina but Delilah) *Cyberpunky Tamsyn *Female-???-Northern Irish *Motifs- Bear masks,flowers, bridal stuff *Clothing style- *Colours- Grey, pink *Hides her face, which has accidentally created a whole mystique around her appearance *cba dealing with others thoughts on her appearance, thinks beauty standards are bs, but its too late to like... reveal her face by now Larkspur DeLargesse-Fairy Gifts *No connection to Fennel, but may be loosely inspired by her *Motifs- Orchids, larkspur, *Clothing style- *Colours-Green (green fairy book) yellow *An exploitative skeevy fairy godmother who acts like an angel *manipulates 'ugly' and insecure people by giving them the gift of beauty, in exchange for being in debt to her *Gamifies it via apps and miniquests in return for extensions on their time limit *Programmer who made a hypnosis-y photo filter/facial editing app *yes im back on my bs, ripping off comic plots *enchants her mirror and edits her photos to look like an idealised version of her Amaranth-Saffron Chrisomalousa or Alberda-Citrinitas de Chrysopoeia- Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa *Female-???-??? *Motifs-BRUTALIST ARCHITECTURE *Clothing style- *Colours- Grey *Brutalist movement tower princess, **ugly aesthetic **conk creat bayby!!! *cheeky and kinda obnoxious *takes NOTHING seriously *Loves ugly things *Eats a lot of toast and lentils, frequently in the same meal *Urban explorer Agnes Fati-The Will o Wisps are coming said the Bog Witch *Female-???-??? *Motifs-will o wisps, bog plants, idk cool stuff, *Clothing style- ??? Dark witchy but like in a chill nature way *Colours-black *Storybook witch!!!! Apotelesma Spire- The Flying Chest *Female-???-??? *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- *Small town Tower princess *Knows the schonwerth one *v superstitious family who heard that like, she'll marry a commoner or bring shame to her family or smth so they dumped her in a tower *her towers an observatory *idk i really want to incorporate a specific architectural style *Noting down Carolingian for now, *p superstitious *Wishes to seek her fortune *She has the lungs of a mountain climber cause her towers a literal skyscraper it penetrates the cloud layer *is this possible, idk prolly not, but am i gonna do it anyway? Yes. *gonna incorporate some of that tower tarot symbolism, itll be great *i love this story btw i wanna do it justice *Oh but omg maybe she thinks she's p progressive but then as it turns out shes p sheltered *P snarky and curt *like shes a Schonwerth legacy, you think shes not gonna be kinda vulgar and straightforward? Ha, *chill *Nihilist, does not fear her own death *but like in a zany way Esther *Made her fortune as a famous spellebrity lookalike but now shes gained a role in the same story for looking like them *its awkward and shenanigans ensue Sylphia *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Clouds, stars, *Clothing style- Rich bitch *Colours- *she likes to be the centre of attention *either Farmer Weathersky or La Sylphide *believes shes the bomb dot com *easily offended *needy but flighty * Unnamed rabbit character- possibly from the rabbit bride *Motifs- *Clothing style-twist on wedding clothes, generally quite cute tomboyish *Colours- *timid coward, full of nervous energy *however also very impudent and insulting Unnamed twin 1- The Twelve Huntsmen *Female-???-??? *Motifs-??? *Clothing style- Cool *Colours-??? *One of the twins is destined to be the princess, one a huntsman, neither knows which *Cool outdoorsy gal * Unnamed twin 2- The Twelve Huntsmen *Female-???-??? *Motifs- *Clothing style-feminine *Colours- *tends to give up things shes interested in if her talented sister is better at it Hirta Botterill-Diamonds and Toads *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- *Old oc who i still feel fond for *She spits tadpoles *plays the clarinet *v much an actions speak louder than words *her moms the bad sister her dads the ungrateful son from the story of the same name April ??? I forget his surname- Diamonds and Toads *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- Sonny Period royals tba Rightfulconceptpalette-byhidden.jpeg|Righful palette concept Swfrconceptpalettes-byhidden.jpeg Thedreamteam-byhidden.jpeg Swfrcouple-byhidden.jpeg Rightfulconcept-byhidden.jpeg Sylphiebust-byhidden.jpeg Swfrdoodle-byhidden.jpeg Sisyphusdesign-byhidden.jpeg Odette Gisbourne-Giselle *Female-Bisexual-German/smth *Motifs- *Clothing style- gothy harvest girl *Colours- *The autumn to Odile's spring *i cant remember too much but like *she resents her weak heart, and she resents being tied to the story, so she plays around and is kinda a heartbreaker 'The Compass Roses'- Willis *oh man ive had them for ages but i dont talk about em enough *the Pink Ladies to Reina's heathers *kinda loner delinquents but more outlaw than villain *they stick together cause they have no one else *ride or undie *Things get Tw: Murder from this point on so skip this section if you dont wanna read Narcissa *Female-Lesbian-Indian *Motifs- flowers, compass roses, North, some painting *Clothing style- part cool motorcycle chick, part ballerina *Colours-Purple *Alpha bitch at a ballet school but uh *got murdered *trying to cope with this realisation that everyone hated her *and also solve her murder *shes a v emotionally closed off badass type *elegant *protective but mostly passive *extremely distrustful and paranoid *??? I think she'll need alterations to be less reina-y * Clytie *Female-Lesbian-Mexican *Motifs-flowers (marigolds) compass roses, The Two Fridas painting *Clothing style- *Colours- *pre death she was a legacy student, but hated it and tried to run away with her beloved *v chill has that kinda... for lack of a better term, 'bohemian' attitude *like individualism, ascended sense of self, love of existential topics and whatever else *kind of seems detached from day to day proceedings *hides the pain™ *thought things would be better but... like she failed and is right back where she started Daphne *Motifs- flowers, water, algae, compass roses, Ophelia painting *Clothing style- *Colours-pink, green *snide, mean girly *kinda dumb *very flirty and smiley *hedonist *desperate for attention and affection *lacked a destiny in life and overjoyed to have one now *trying to abandon her past cause shes a legacy student now *believes in the fairytale love thing and is often more interested in ideals and happy endings than facing the truth *considers a lotta stuff out of her control and therefore doesnt think herself capable of fixing her own problems *looking for someone who can fix her Anemone *Female-Pansexual-Chinese *Motifs-????? *Clothing style- *Colours-Blue *got that wild inspired Romantic hero vibe *and a tendency to run around fields with dishevelled hair *which is respectable *in life she was like this young upstart *who fell in love with a dude but then was poisoned by him *shes incidentally the youngest willi, as in died the most recently *v introverted, and emotionally tired *disorganised and forgetful, always seems to be in a rush but uncertain for what *makes busywork to avoid risking emotional intimacy with others Concepts that are 90% character design at this point Isidolla-Doll from Vasilisa the Beautiful *Retro barbie aesthetic **Also like. Slavic cold war vibes *someone whos both a b-tch and believes in love and peace uwu Margit-Angel from the Last Pearl *Motifs- Pearls, tears, pop surrealism/lowbrow, cogs/steampunky elements, gachapon *Clothing style- Soft, sheers and frills are frequent features. A little busy but not clashy. A hint of kitsch with accessories. Idk much about kidcore but... a vvv toned down version of it maybe? *Colours- light blue, lilac, etc *'Angel of Disruptive innovation' *Inventor type, v focused on doing good and benefiting others *but too focused on his own work to realise any potential issues that may stem from that *kind of like prometheus, accidentally used his angelic powers to make something amazing and now hes being pegged as a supergenius and expected to make more to benefit people *but like hes realised its like... a problem and hes v worried *he kind of... wants to return to simpler times? *both angels kind of have some issue with the story moral so, lemme work that in tomorrow Unnamed Leprechaun Girl *Female-Lesbian-Irish *Motifs- Rainbows, pots of gold, *Clothing style- ??? Her clothing gradients have a screentone twist to them tho *Colours- Rainbows, focus on red, green and gold, black *she likes shoes, maybe she makes shoes *Shy *Clovers gf Unice 'Empress' Ichory- Lion and the Unicorn (Wonderland) *Female-???-Scottish/Indian *Motifs- White knights (chess) armour, millefleur, plums, *Clothing style- Classy overclothes on top of wrestling stuff *Colours- White, pink, gold *look if theres a tale that'd be perfect reimagined as wrestling, *"you may be playing chess but im playing life! Wait, no..." *uber cynical *only believes things she can see with her own two eyes, in the most literal sense. *kind of thinks children are fake news tbh *kind of gullible too, *has a tendency to immediately leap to the defense of anyone who needs it *or who doesnt need it honestly * Lucena Carnelion- Lion and the Unicorn (Wonderland) *Female-???-English *Motifs- Red rooks (chess), Lions *Clothing style- Cool overclothes over wrestling stuff *Colours- Red, Black, some other colour *??? Hmm *A very cool girl Ermine White- Starlight *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Ermine heraldic patterns, ermine moths, cats, jewels *Clothing style- Clean, trendy, but not too serious. *Colours-White *Lazy dumbass fairy *Spends a lot of her time in her cat form *takes her ages to get motivated to do anything but when she does she's way too excessive and does too much too fast Cardenia Whist- Seven of Spades from Alice in Wonderland *Motifs- thorns, roses, paint drips, leaves, spades,playing cards *Clothing style- ott wonderlander *Colours-Red, green, black *She garden *kinda ditzy and prone to basic mistakes *leaves everything to the last minute Phena Croqueter- Flamingo from Alice in Wonderland *Motifs- Flamingos, feathers, croquet, hearts *Clothing style-Puffy *Colours-Hot pink *shes here to passive aggressive Lizzie Hearts, pick fights, insult ur clothes, and stand on one leg Cassandra Lukoje- Ole Lukoje (the sandman) *I'll be back after I do some reading *Female-???-Danish *Motifs- Sand, eyes, sepia polaroids, stars *Clothing style- Holo and veily layers of clothing, visually kind of a fluctuating mess *Colours- orange *residual dreams end up burned onto her skin like old polaroids, fade during the day *im passionate but dk personality yet *makes "I eat eyes" jokes a lot *v peppy *incredible at reading people *Puts a lot of care into manufacturing dreams *maybe manipulative? Implants dreams that will influence their behaviour in her favour...? *practically nocturnal *ooo maybe she can get the willy wonka vibes good good *her special talent is linking multiple peoples dreams together into a shared one *''"There are more things, Lucilius, that frighten us than injure us, and we suffer more in imagination than in reality."'' Remilia Lukoje- Ole Lukoje (death) *Female-???-Danish *Motifs- Eyes, hourglasses, monochrome film reels, skulls, moons, clouds *Clothing style-Shironuri, lots of sheers and holographic stuff *Colours- Grey *V poetic approach to stuff, makes grand sweeping statements *Scratch that shes a creepy seductress type *well less seduction more just that mature vibe *prolly legit does eat eyes *likes to test people through very precisely targeted nightmares *commanding, makes people obey just through tone *Uses sleeping humans and the dream world as the testing ground for whatever questions she has about philosophy and humanity *likes creepy urban legends *"i heard if u die in ur dream u die for real" *penchant for heavy dirges, jazz, murder ballads and imposing orchestral music *great singing voice, especially for lullabies Seneca (?) '''- Time '''Titania Jones- Davy Jones *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Shipwrecks, coral, obols, pirates, blue smoke *Clothing style- *Colours- *I'm v passionate about davy jones Lavinia- Princess Langwidere from Oz *Female-???-Evian (live young) *Jk, like Korean/Canadian *Motifs- Pop art, psychedelia, heads *Clothing style- Avante garde *Colours- Red *She's v artsy *Beauty guru, using her spare heads as a base *Only has three heads so far *Originally she acted kind of seriously and levelly to try and compensate for her inconsistency *Has kind of given up on trying to be consistent personality-wise *Head 1's more hotheaded and passionate pretentious artist type *Head 2's more forgetful and gullible and avoids confrontation *Head 3's more self critical, intelligent and witty, but is prone to bouts of self hatred *Have you ever seen shugo chara? Its shugo chara. *The heads dont 100% dictate her personality but they influence it heavily *Her default is kind of a chill, almost blank creative person whos just doing her own thing. Good leadership skills, wants to be a good ruler *Unfortunately she isnt destined to rule Unnamed art witch *Female (trans)-???-??? *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- *Idk if any of you remember Louhi, she was supposed to be Mombi *i think i prefer her in a more generically witchy role though? *shes good i love her *uses her magic to make magical art supplies 'Equinox' *They're a band *theyre magical ungulates *everything is night and star themed *this is a pun *They have a youtube channel *They call their fans the Lunation *Itd be fun if like??? Sleazy fairy godparentesque manager/agent promisin them greatness Prometea Alreona-Unicorn *Female-???-Scottish *Motifs- Alchemical stuff, the moon *Clothing style- *Colours- lilac, dusty blue/grey *Tough, intimidating, no nonsense Unnamed blue centaur- Prince Carpillon *???-???-??? *Motifs- Stars *Clothing style- *Colours-Blue *This is a very cool role. Idk what to do but yes *might name em Sagittarius or chiron or smth dunno ??? Maybe a satyr *???-???-??? *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- ??? *Smth smth three parts of a whole *inspo: The Great Artist Jolin Tsai Euphonia Amaryllis Milady *DID thing cont Jupiter Calliope Cardeniaconceptpalette-byhidden.jpeg|Cardenia palette Clytieconcepts-byhidden.png Cardeniabust-byhidden.png Leprechaungirl-byhidden.png Cloverpalette-byhidden.png Gretheandmargit.jpeg Phenanewdesign-byhidden.jpeg Daphneandclytie-byhidden.jpeg Cardeniasketch-byhidden.jpeg Erminechalkpastel-byhidden.jpeg Laviniadesign-byhidden.jpeg|Lavinia Miscellaneous concepts Amberlynn-Sing A Song Of Sixpence *Female-???-English *Motifs-Blackbirds, *Clothing style- *Colours- *a twist on a faustian deal *A faustesque character whos basically rasputin *Willy Wonka-esque oc (pure imagination ♡♡) *Galatea, Solstice and Xifeng should be a squad, they bond over their ogre/giant parents bein all villified or smth **idk but theyd look v pretty as a squad *Folk devils/Moral outrage- Subculture devils!! *STEM devils cause literally the evillest thing a lotta these guys seem to do is teach people Science sometimes **Dante is like... Forensics and chemistry **James is... self hatred idk *Angels based on humanities in that case **Virgils arts duh **Grethe is... well shes Geology which is a science but she's valid. She can be literature too why not **Margit is also technology dammit this is what happens when your theming isnt planned through, bUT ANTHROPOLOGY. *Angel based off celtic stuff *Characters whose designs are based off of Golden age illustrators **Kay Nielsen **Arthur Rackham *Desert devil character **Denies Spains deserts *Character who resembles a stone ivy covered statue *Fairies whose colour palettes are based on the Lang fairy book their tale is included in *Other Girls club- A group of ugly stepsister/other girl legacies who are also social outcasts **Having been typecast as ugly in a school full of beauties they hole up in their corner of the dorms and eat snacks **being beautiful and/or popular is hugely intimidating and a nono in their club **Many of them suffer from anxiety issues, insecurity or persecution complexes **they skip a lotta class ***Leader is from the belt and necklace. Protests things. Anxiety 4 days, but would give up her role in a heartbeat to whoever wants it more ***a character who nearly fits the cool rogue archetype but falls flat cause of... mostly fear of trying and failing and embarassing self. Wins a lotta bets and gambling. Snack provider. ***idk how many else in this club but like i think four or fiveish to make it a proper club *Group of Hero/Knight legacies who resemble an RPG party **Inseparable **a bit sheltered and all about rescuing damsels and stuff **i have Conventional Villains, I need some Conventional Heroes too ***Leader (Knight/DPS) ***Tank ***Mage ***Healer *Idk when i find a fun squad trope to riff on irt princesses maybe smth will come up. Watch this space *A pair destined to be together forever, destined to be a couple, who really do see each other as their other half... **Except to them, that 'other half' is their Arch Nemesis *some1 happy with their destined beloved but, cant help but feel like they want to expand their horizons cause they only kno this one person *someone who sees no problem with their destiny and thats what scares them Beatrice Miller - The Girl without hands *Female-Lesbian-Hispanic(exact nationality undecided) *Motifs- Hands, bones, stained glass, pears, uh, the Divine Comedy, teardrops *Clothing style- Southern gothic? Sort of? She's definitely meant to be gothy but in a classy way. Clean cuts, nothing too frilly or princessy. *Colours- Blue, metal colour is silver. Accent colour is deep red *im just trying to figure out her fashion style, thats why shes in misc Fairytales i wanna use *Fisher King *Green Knight **dude had a design i like it *I Tell Me Ma/Belle of Belfast City chara * A month character *a moon character *The golden key (grimm) chara maybe **i saw this tale be described as an allegory for how the storytelling tradition never ends exactly once (1) and it distresses me that its not common enough to hold water *The Three Black Princesses *Von Schonwerth ocs **One girls the kid of a historian whos uncovered the forgotten stories and thus opening them back up for use **she offers some to her friend group for the sake of getting them all prominence **but doing so would make her crush potentially have a different love interest to her **romcom shenanigans ensue **Tarot theme cause Who Will Stop Me *Wawel Dragon **Male-???-Polish (duh) **Motifs-peacock feathers, dragon scales, stitches, amber, sick architecture **Colours-Iron, amber, blue, dark green **Krakow is one of the more polluted cities so face masks are common **The symbol of krakow is peacock feathers *Juraj Janosik *Johnny Appleseed *'Grateful dead' character (The Pseudo-Religious Goth Club) *Hands of Glory chara **eyepatch, small dog they pet like a bond villain **Burke and Hare bodysnatchery thing **Nb **here for a good time not a long time **utterly desensitized to death but completely insecure in social situations *this one from a book of irish tales about some demons *Gambling Hans **he has a huge chunk of soul in his eye and it looks like a playing card **heavily influenced by it *Magic books chara **Moira Grimm **or Grim Maire **its a pun on grimoire ok *'Black school' chara (its about a devil run school cause like demons? Demons love education ig) *they take night classes too the smart party dont stop *Mary's child **Gold *sweet but not sincere, actually kind of cold, albeit unintentionally Oldcharacterlineup-byhidden.jpeg Sketchbookpage-byhidden.jpeg|Green knight design Names *One and Only Charming *Truly Entwined *Luna Tunes *Fallon Hero *Candy Laughter (from the princess who never smiled eyyyy) *Irena Puella (fairy from the blue bird.) *Hans O'Glory or Gloria Handes depending on gender *The word Pyrrhic in some combo (for a tragic role def) **Victoria Pyrrhic, Pyrrhic Charming, Pyrrha, or smth *Mavis Stopheles Fairytale analysis for the sake of character development The Last Pearl *Moral: A fulfilling life inevitably must contain sorrow *(The View by modest mouse could be a good chara theme for this) *The house has a guardian spirit, maybe its a specific house with a whole deep history *Which idk could tie into a sorrow at things ending theme *A character could refuse this moral, cling to the idea of being happy all the time (oh, social media lmao) *A character who never knew sorrow could be emotionally immature, as they've never had a chance to build emotional resilience *A character could live by the moral, but let it consume them. They magnify the negatives in life and can't appreciate the positives cause of the knowledge that itll end sooner or later. *Lowkey wondering if i could expand the moral into smth too abstract or if thatd just be pushing it Ole Lukoje/the role of the Sandman *Fun fact before i read it i thought for the longest time that Ole Lukoje was a lighthouse keeper? *Anyways. The punishment for naughty children is to dream of nothing. *Rather than nightmares, oblivion/lack of imagination/loss of identity via no thoughts is the worse thing *Dreams are like... freedom in a way since theyre disconnected from reality *or smth look im just spitballing here *the modern world has normalised sleep deprivation to an extent esp with students ??? *dammit technology *Dreams as in aspirations and desires **So it could be representative of like... smth *Hoffmann accused the sandman of stealing peoples eyes and living on the moon **maybe they could live on the moon *Eyes represent... smth and sand being thrown in em could represent... smth else *At the end is a second Lukoje who is death, and shows people one final dream *thats v sweet to me, in a way? Poetic *Jung had smth to say bout dreams **'dreams are the psyche trying to tell you stuff' **theyre also important in developing the personality Ballets *I've always thought it'd be neat to do like a protag couple squad, based off seasons (bc like, they have a really specific season vibe to me) *They all have a town associated with their story *They're each in different years *They all have different romantic dynamics *Two stories where the girl becomes a supernatural being, two where their beloved gets tempted away by them 'Napoli' **Unnamed and Teresé) as Gennaro and Teresina **'Summer' ***It starts off super optimistic and summery before it goes wrong ***Colours: Vibrant blues and greens, while more sea-looking than summery, they're meant to be lively and clear **'First Years' **Associated Town: TBA ***Italy **'Puppy Love' ***They're very devoted to each other it's kinda cute 'La Sylphide' **Seumas Ruben and Emer Grieve as James and Effie **'Winter' ***It's cold and windy, complete with ominous witches sitting at fireplaces (cause its so cold) ***Colours: Whites, purples, cold and hazy. **'Second Years' **Associated Town: Wynde Pointe ***Scotland **'Tragic love' ***Im v emotional about Loch Lomond ****(wikipedia):Another interpretation of the "Low Road" is that it refers to the traditional underground route taken by the "fairies" or "little people" who were reputed to transport the soul of a dead Scot who died in a foreign land—in this case, England—back to his homeland to rest in peace. ***see it fits **Basically while they're both deeply in love with each other, their story feels limiting to them **they want to do things before destiny starts dragging them down 'Coppelia' **Hildefons Cosico and Odile Hildolle as Franz and Swanhilde **'Spring' ***It's about young love and festivals, it's spring ok. ***Colours: Oranges and Reds, very warm, (albeit more harvesty than springy but shh) **'Third Years' **Associated Town: Mazurka ***Poland **'Unrequited Love' ***Odile is heavily in love with Hilde, but he is unable to reciprocate it, despite still planning on following his story. 'Giselle' **Alois and Odette Gisbourne as Albrecht and Giselle **'Autumn' ***Everything dies in Autumn and also its windy ***Blacks and blues **'Fourth Years' **Associated Town: Waltziehn ***Germany **'Unclear relationship' ***Alois tolerates the fact Odette is dating around and won't definitively say what their relationship status is Category:Subpages Category:Hiddenfolk